The Princess and who?
by 8MusicalArtist8
Summary: Orihime Inoue Aizen had always been obedient, especially when it came to her father's orders. But what happens when a young and noble knight comes along?


**Hello there! Now I know that some of you are waiting for the next chapter of 'the Cherry Blossom Empress' but I may or may not just put it out on 'wait' for awhile, and it's not because I'm being lazy or anything (that's a lie); I just cannot think of what to write for the next chapter! And when I actually got to sit down and think it over, I randomly started to type, resulting in this IchiHime plot. Believe me, I was really if-y with releasing this chapter/one-shot.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Orihime sighed, _'How boring.'_ she thought, slowly twirling a finger within her glass cup. Her father, Sasouke Aizen, had recently announced her betrothal to a neighboring kingdom's crown prince and thought it necessary to host a grand ball in advance before her departure. The ball was agonizingly boring, and only succeed in making Orihime depressed. Secretly, she would have preferred to spend most of the time she had left in her mother's beloved garden. Saddly it was not so, she was to appear at the ball and stay as the entertainment to all who decided to attend; the idea of being a puppet to her father's games produced yet another sigh from her pink lips. _"Entertainment, huh?"_

"Miss Inoue Aizen," A tall blond man bowed. "Lovely ball isn't it?"

Orihime jumped in surprise, "P-pardon me sir?" She stammered, startled by the sudden approach of the nobleman.

The blond man chuckled lightly. "A princess like yourself should pay attention to her surroundings, yes?" He faintly said, as amusement twinkled in dark his eyes.

Orihime lowered her eyes to the ground, cheeks flaring scarlett red in embarrassment.

"Sir-" She started.

"Sir, was that meant as an insult?" A warm voice questioned from behind, startling Orihime once more. _"Oh why am I so easily startled?"_ Orihime thought to herself, shame pouring into her. She was a _princess_ for God's sake, she was _suppose_ to be _strong and dignified_.

"Nome, twas simply a joke." If Orihime was embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to now, she had taken his words to heart. Feeling slightly stupid, she began to speak- only to be interrupted once again. "I was certain the Miss's wouldn't take offense to a small joke; and besides, I don't think the Miss's is as dry and serious as you are." The blond man smiled, delightment plastered on his face. Orihime's brow's knitted together slightly at the blond nobleman's wordings, he certainly had a different way of speaking then the other men of their status.

Orihime took a quick glance up towards the young newcomer, only catching a glimpse of a young handsome face. Her cheeks darkened, heating her to an unbearable degree.

The handsome new face frowned, a frown that had sent even the strongest of men running for the hills. "Didn't seem like it to me." He said, pulling his eyebrows even closer together before turning towards Orihime to ask a simple. "You alright?"

"She looks fine to me." The blond man chirped, a broad smile plastered onto his face; which seemed to irk the man in front of her.

The young man whisked around to face the blond noble so fast, Orihime thought his head could have came clean off if he had turned any faster."I wasn't asking you Kisuke, I was asking your victim!"

His eyes widen in realization of what had came out of his mouth. He quickly turned back towards Orihime, whom in which let out a small kind smile. "I-I didn't mean it- well I did but- I mean-" He stuttered, causing Orihime giggle a bit.

He quickly let out a sigh before apologizing. "My apologies Miss-?" He asked.

"O-Orihime, call me Orihime." She stuttered shyly said, bringing her hand forward. "I take no offense to Sir Kisuke's small joke nor to your out burst; it was rather entertaining actually, but thank you for coming to rescue me anyways." She smiled warmly, a pretty blush scattered across her lively cheeks.

The young noble took the hand she had held out to him and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles, causing Orihime's cheeks to set ablaze as the young mans soft lips graced her small hands. "And you can call me Ichigo," He stated, his deep chocolate eyes burning into her pale stormy gray ones. "Miss Orihime."

"Pleasant meeting Sir Ichigo."

"Yes, a pleasant meeting indeed."

* * *

 **639 words in total, I think I need to step up my game here...Oh well!**

 **Just so you awesome readers know, I'm not sure where either of my stories are heading but I am going to try my hardest to make them as good as possible! I promise!**


End file.
